


Just a little more

by DarknessTurnsMeOn



Series: More [2]
Category: Avengers, Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: F/M, Plotless Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessTurnsMeOn/pseuds/DarknessTurnsMeOn





	Just a little more

I manage to sneak out in the kitchen. I start to prepare the ingredients for my pancakes. I barely begin to make them, when I feel a large pair of warm hands gripping my waist and a firm chest flushing to my back, a hot breath fanning over my ear, a hard bulge on my ass.

 

“So doll, you think it was smart to let me hot and bothered ? You’ve been a bad bad girl, kitten.”

 

I feel his lips travelling from the shell of my ear to my jaw and slipping on my neck. A load moan escapes my lips. I try to contain it for avoiding the others to hear what happens in the kitchen at this early hour.

 

“James”, his real name goes out of my mouth as a whimper, encouraging him to continue his motions, adding his hands to his lips, sliding them under the t-shirt I’m wearing, the cold metal of his left hand sending shivers against my hot skin.

 

He holds me tighter and closer to his broad bare chest, his lips pressing harder against the soft skin of the nape of my neck finding my weak spot, his metal hand staying on my stomach when his flesh one sliding between my thighs , his given name has that strange effect on him, an effect that I always think Mrs Barnes wouldn’t have expect when she gave him birth.

 

“You know that it drives me crazy when you call me that.”  
“I thought it was me who drives you crazy.”  
“It drives me crazier”, his thumb tracing the hem of my panties, his hand coming down.

 

My head falls on his shoulder, my own hand gripping his wrist. My mouth falls open while his fingers sneak inside my underwear. My breath starts to quicken when he brushes my clit. 

 

“Bucky ! ”, I scream when one of his fingers penetrates me, slowly pumping back and forth, the pancake burning in the stove. 

“Shush, be quite, you don’t want anyone to hear, don’t you ?“ 

“And you don’t want anyone to smell the burn of the pancake and rush here, to see you fingering me in the middle of the kitchen ”, I mange to say between my panting. “And by the way, I prefer when you do that with your left hand.“ 

 "I don’t think your in position to demand anything”, he says pushing deeper. Another cry escape my lips, my hips moving in sync with his hand, his crotch grinding against my ass. 

 

A thick black smoke rises from the pancake in the stove when I feel my orgasm building inside of me. I’m about to release when a voice reasons in the hallway.  

“Something is burning”, Steve’s voice tells to someone behind him, causing Bucky to rush his hand out of my wet panties, making me whine at the loss of his touch. 

 

Captain cockblock. Before I have the time to realize anything, Bucky is dragging me back to his bedroom. Before closing the door we ear him scream : “Who the hell let burn a pancake ?" 

"Language !”, we both yell giggling, before falling back on the bed his hand finding their place again on my aching body.


End file.
